kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Cat
Mr. Cat the cat (known as Monsieur Chat in the French version) is one of the show's main characters, and one of the two main antagonists. Personality Aptly described by Kaeloo as "evil, sadistic, cruel, hypocritical, egoistic, and psychopathic", he always wants to win, whatever the means and is even willing to cheat to do so. His inflated ego and overall foul attitude attract negative attention from the others. He especially enjoys torturing Quack Quack, which upsets Kaeloo and is the usual cause of her transformation into Bad Kaeloo. Mr. Cat has proven to be incredibly selfish. He will do anything to get what he wants, even if it means hurting other people. A good example of this is "Let's Play Party", where he tricks Quack Quack into breaking up with Eugly as part of an elaborate scheme to get Kaeloo to kiss him on Valentine's Day. The series' pilot shows that he has a crush on Kaeloo, as well as several other episodes. Episodes such as "Let's Play Courtroom Drama", "Let's Play the Very Special Episode" and "Let's Play Bye Bye, Yoghurt" show that he can be nice sometimes, and does care about his friends (Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack) deep down. If somebody else (such as Olaf or Pretty) messes with his friends, he will attempt to defend them and may even try to do something horrible to the other person. In "Let's Play Hallo, Hello, Hola!" he was extremely guilty when he realized that he'd let down his fans. He claims to hate having to play games with the others, but in the episode "Let's Play Game Over: Level 1" he confesses to the audience that he hates it when the others have fun without him. Also, in "Let's Play Scaredy Cat", he was utterly infuriated when he found out the others were playing his favorite game without him. The episode "Let's Play Baby-Sitting" revealed that Mr. Cat's sadistic and unpleasant behavior is, according to him, a way to hide his vulnerability. In "Let's Play Jump Rope", it is revealed that he has many psychological issues, including paranoia and schizophrenia. Abilities Mr. Cat is very skilled at many things, though not to the same extent as Quack Quack. He is very smart, as he invented a cloning machine in "Let's Play Detectives", a random device in "Let's Play TV News", and is stated to have several other inventions, and is able to emotionally manipulate the others to some extent. He is also a skilled athlete as shown in "Let's Play Scaredy Cat", where he fought several hordes of zombies by himself, or in "Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel" where he manages to dodge several falling meteorites and pull Kaeloo out of the way as well while running. He is very sneaky and can go from place to place without anyone noticing, even without using a cat flap. He has numerous cat flaps placed around Smileyland, which can serve to teleport to other places (and thus be used to cheat at games) and serve as a habitat as well. He also has the ability to create numerous clones of himself. It is unknown whether this is because he owns a cloning machine or not. Appearance Mr. Cat is an orange cat with brown stripes on some parts of his body. He has red eyes, like Kaeloo and Stumpy. Like a real cat, he has whiskers and sharp canine teeth, and retractable claws, which are black when they're out. He wears a pair of dark purple fingerless gloves, like Stumpy's. History Mr Cat was abused by his two older brothers as a little kitten. When he was old enough he ran away from home, to Smileyland, where he expected peace and quiet, but instead got Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack. "Let's Play Bye Bye, Yoghurt" implies that somebody he knew died when he was younger. In "Let's Play Baby-Sitting", it is mentioned that he was, as a kitten, tied up in a sack and thrown into a river and rescued by a salmon who raised him as her own son. It is stated in "Let's Play Carrot & Co." that he had at some point in his life been addicted to carrots before he gave them up (however, he is still addicted to smoking and alcohol). It is hinted in the episode "Let's Play Goodbye, Mr. Cat!" that he was the last one of the main four to get to Smileyland, seeing as he knew the least about the planet's rules. It was also hinted at that he is the oldest of the buddies, however this theory is a little dodgy, seeing as the show has suffered from continuity issues, since Kaeloo said that teenagers are not allowed in Smileyland, but she herself is a frog, not a tadpole, and Mr Cat's voice is deep enough even for grown men standards. The episode revealed that he was not a teenager yet, so his age can be assumed to be less than 13. A few lines in the Pilot suggest that he and Kaeloo might have been adults in the original concept. Despite, or perhaps because of, Kaeloo's transformations into Bad Kaeloo, Mr. Cat seems to have formed a crush on her. There are hints of this in several episodes, and the feeling is possibly mutual. Role in the show Mr. Cat is the show's primary antagonist, and he sadistically tortures everybody, especially Quack Quack. He is normally the one responsible for Kaeloo's transformations. Several episodes of the show prove that he is in love with Kaeloo and enjoys seeing her transform, which may be his reason for provoking her all the time. In a few episodes, such as "Let's Play Frosted Christmas", he is one of the heroes instead of a villain. In episodes such as "Let's Play Cops and Robbers", Mr. Cat is blamed for crimes he had nothing to do with because everyone believes he would be the most likely to do things like that. Mr. Cat is one of the main reasons the show has one of the things it is known for, its ability to get mature content under the radar. Mr. Cat frequently breaks the fourth wall by speaking directly to the audience. Trivia * Mr. Cat is the show's second most popular character, the first being Stumpy. In a poll asking viewers whether they liked Kaeloo or Mr. Cat, he won almost all the votes. * Mr. Cat has nine lives, a fact which is stated in multiple episodes. This is a reference to the myth that cats have nine lives. * He enjoys eating meat, including sausages, ducks, horses and fish. In some episodes, he has expressed a desire to eat Stumpy and Quack Quack. * He shows animalistic traits more often than the other characters. * He claims to have an intense hatred of rabbits and ducks, but he was able to get along with Quack Quack's alternate universe counterpart, Mr. Duck, very easily (due to their similar personalities). * One episode showed that he is both paranoid and schizophrenic. * Some episodes show that he can fluently speak German. * In the episode "Let's Play Ki Cé Ka Raison", it was revealed that Mr. Cat is right about everything, all the time. * Mr. Cat has stated that his favorite books are "Around the World in 80 Days" and "Gulliver's Travels". Official Video Gallery Mr. Cat's gallery can be viewed here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Males